Descent into Madness
by elvenbloodhound
Summary: Thannor is my OC elf from ME. In this short, the details of 'That Day' are told. Thannor does not speak of this day, only telling his mate the details from an almost catatonic state. This is rated M for Mature. May not be suitable for all readers. Please do not read if you think you may be offended. You have been warned. Cover Art Credit to Artist.


Light filtered into the sleeping chamber, brushing his eyelids long enough for them to open and close tightly against the early morning sun. Turning, he reached for the full form of his beloved. His hand sliding across the empty expanse of the bed until his fingertips reached the edge of the bed.

Sitting up, he opened his eyes, looking for her. "Kylyrie?" He called, his voice thick with sleep and concern.

"I am here Thannor. Just putting the last of what we will need in the packs so we can be on our way." She entered the room as she spoke, the light glinting off the burnished gold curls that bounced as she walked.

The sight of her never failed to take his breath away. Her pale skin, like alabaster. Her eyes the color of blue topaz. His lips curved as her body did, filled with child. The swell of her belly somehow the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The only thing to mar this perfect morning was her words. She wished to travel to the Dwarven city. To meet his adopted family there.

While the thought of her meeting them filled him with a sense of joy, he did not wish to travel until their son was born. Something was not right with her wanting to travel now. He had no real reason, which is why he had eventually given over to her desire. The healers thought her fit enough and should she give birth while in the Dwarven city, all would be well there also. Even he knew how to deliver a child, having helped with his surrogate family once or twice long ago.

He said nothing. The argument had been lost and they were going. Rising, he dressed in simple clothing, shoving his feet into his boots. Kylyrie watched him, a slight frown on her beautiful face, "Thannor, it will be alright. Galador is not due for another 5 weeks. We can be safely back here in that time." She crossed the room, coming to stand in front of him, her hands sliding up his chest. "Please do not be angry with me. I just want so much to share our happiness with those who you count as family."

His arms came up in automatic response to her touch, wrapping around her as he looked down into her worried face. "I am not angry with you my darling. I just…" He lifted a hand to rub the back of his head, "Something just seems wrong with the idea of this trip." He leaned down to kiss her, "But it is something you want so I will go along. Keep you and our son safe." His hand moved to caress the swell of her belly.

The sun had risen as they made their way out of Imladris into the wild beyond. The journey was an easy three day walk, even with Kylyrie's condition. Thannor soon forgot what he had been worried about as he watched her lithe form move easily through the terrain. He began to relax, to look forward to showing her the beauty of the city of his youth.

Their first night on the road was filled with stories as she asked him questions and he told her of his adventures with his Dwarven siblings. He explained that those he spoke of were long dead, that those she would be meeting was the great great grandchildren of his brother and sister. They made love beneath the stars, his heart filling with her as they joined. They slept tangled in each other's arms until the dawn woke them.

Kylyrie rushed them onto the road again, and by noon they passed out of the lands protected by Elrond. The shadow of threat began to grow within him once more as the land began to show the difference. Kylyrie seemed not to notice as she played along the path, laughing and taunting him.

He pushed aside the worry and began to chase her, her rounded form not hampering her in the least as she scrambled out of his way. Her laugh echoing into the air around them. The sun glinted off her hair, the burnished curls bouncing along her back as she ducked behind trees, weaving and intricate path for him to follow.

His laughter joined hers as she chased her, not really trying to catch her. He liked the view from where he was and she knew it. The gleam in her eyes held promises that would be kept when they made camp for the night.

As they climbed into the mountains, the forest thinning slightly there was a flash which drew his attention. He blinked, shaking his head as he thought he heard laughter. Stopping, he looked around, scanning the terrain for where the light and sound had come from.

Kylyrie called to him from up ahead, "Thaaaannor! Where are you? Have you given up?" She sang to him before she came into view laughing.

"I thought I heard something." He said moving toward her once more, his eyes still trying to locate the source of the movement he had seen. She immediately laughed at him, running away from him once more.

"Thannor… always the worrier!" Her voice floated back to him.

"I do not always worry Kylyrie." He climbed a fallen log, his eyes searching for not only his wife but whatever it was he had heard. He was certain he had heard something. He continued the chase a while longer before the world suddenly went black.

:What?: He felt his body still immediately as his vision failed him. He blinked rapidly, trying to understand how this could have happened. He then heard the laugh once more. He turned toward the sound. :Who are you? Show yourself:

The chuckle intensified, :All in good time lover. All in good time:

The voice was low, seductive and made Thannor want to shrink away from it. He could not see anything but the black velvet void, but he could feel the presence of someone… or something suddenly sharing his mind. He knew somehow this was all happening inside his mind. He tried to call out to Kylyrie, but found himself unable to move. His body no longer responding to his will. :What is happening? What are you doing? Let me go: He cried to the faceless voice in his mind.

He felt a strange lust rising unbidden within him, responding to the caress of the voice. He shuddered, recoiling from it even as he leaned into it. The voice laughed, :Why would I release such a fine specimen such as yourself elf?: The lust filled touch intensified, leaving Thannor panting with want.

:I will not yield to you: His mind furiously tried to work out how to break free of the hold the voice had on him. Battering his mental fists against the barrier that had been erected between himself and his body. He had to get free. Kylyrie was all alone out there.

:Your wife is quite beautiful would you not agree?: The voice said, as if to itself. Thannor immediately froze.

:Leave her alone: His voice was filled with dread at the lust driven emotion he heard in the other's voice.

:I think not elf. She like yourself and your unborn son can be quite useful to me. You all possess qualities I will be able to utilize, thus making me more powerful.: The voice paused, its attention outside of Thannor's mind. :You will soon see what I mean. Your lesson begins now: The voice purred into his mind, as his vision was suddenly returned to him.

Kylyrie was standing a few feet away, her expression concerned as she tilted her head, "Thannor? Are you alright?" She took a hesitant step toward him. He felt his face move, his lips stretching into a smile. He tried to tell her to run. Tried to force his body to do as he commanded but what he heard and felt was not within his control.

"I am fine my love. I got lost in thought for a moment. Come here."

Whatever she saw in his face reassured her because she moved toward him, her hand coming up to take his, "Let us go then." She said brightly, the laugh returning to her eyes. "We still have a few miles yet before we can camp for the night."

Thannor began struggling against the walls containing his spirit. Ramming against the wall that held him. :Leave her ALONE: He screamed at the presence in his head. The voice laughed, and taunted him before growing annoyed.

:Stop your senseless struggling. You will force me to punish you lover and I do not wish you damaged: The voice pressed in on him, causing him to shrink back momentarily before springing forward hoping to hurt the invader. He screamed in the next second as pain like he had never felt seared though his mind. Burning like molten metal along previously unknown channels of his mind. Then it was gone, leaving raw and throbbing wounds in its wake. Thannor panted, whimpering softly as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts.

His attention was brought back to the scene playing out in front of him. Kylyrie had released his hand and was turning to run again, her laugh echoing though the trees.

He watched helplessly as his body launched after her, the sensation of lust intensifying as his beloved became the prey of this thing held him captive. He struggled up, willing the pain to recede as he again flung himself at the barrier holding him from his love. He battered against it as he watched his own hands reach out for her, only steps in front of him. He screamed as she cried out in surprise as his hand fisted in her hair, pulling her around.

Her eyes met his, confusion and hurt vivid in the blue he loved so much. :KYLYRIE! LEAVE HER ALONE! VALAR HELP ME PLEASE: He screamed as he watched his own hands come around her throat. He rammed against the wall, over and over again. His mind screaming for release. His calls for help unheard as he bore witness to her eyes growing large and wide as his fingers squeezed her throat shut. He did not feel her nails clawing his flesh, but he could see the red rivulets as she tried to get him to release her.

The blinding pain came once more, his vision darkening as the searing pain burned along the raw open wounds in his mind. When he became aware once more, her still form lay on the ground. He knelt over her, a knife he did not recognize in his hand. He tried to plead with the faceless evil that had control of his body. :Please... Take me... Kill me… just leave her...please: He pleaded as he once more battered the prison he was in.

The voice answered absently, :No. None of you will be released until I am sated:

Thannor felt it once more. The lust, the desire and the hatred filling his battered mind. He did not fight it this time. The raw channels of his mind welcoming it as the pain flooded though him to pair with the lust. Molding a new emotion just as he would have formed metal on his anvil. He understood then that should he survive this, he would forever be changed. Well, he did not intend to survive the encounter, not if he could save his love and son in the process. He remained quiet, waiting for whatever was to come next.

When his vision was returned once more, he screamed in horror at what lay before him. The torment of what he was doing to his wife almost too much to bear, though his body was reacting with the twisted need.

She had woken, screaming as the knife pierced her skin. Thannor resumed battering the walls of the barrier. Desperation, fear, lust and twisted desire all filling him as he alternately screamed and moaned. The knife carved into her, her bright blood flowing onto the ground as the beast wearing his face carefully took his time extracting as much pain from her small form as he could.

She cried, begging him to stop, "Why Thannor? Why do you do this? Please? Thannor?" He made no outward noise, yet the voice in his mind seductive and filled with desire spoke to him from time to time, promising to relieve his need and find pleasure once they were finished.

Thannor screamed, crying at the pitiful sounds she made. His mind fracturing more with each pleading moan his beloved made. He ignored the intense sexual desire building with each passing moment, with each cut, each drop of precious blood that was spilled.

All too soon, her voice fell silent. Her eyes vacant and dim as her light fled. Thannor moaned, with both pleasure and pain as she breathed her last. He prayed this was the end, that he would be released so he could follow his love.

… but it was not over. He heard the baby cry. His son.

:Galador?: He cried, panic filling him once more. His son, held before him, was covered in his mother's blood, the birth sac hanging in tattered strips. :Oh gods… not him… please: He struggled up once more to slam against the walls holding him captive. :NO!: The baby screamed and so did Thannor, as the knife carefully and deliberately cut into the tiny chest.

A soul deep wail of pain and anguish echoed through his mind as his son quivered and went limp in his hands. The despair he felt was deftly fused with the lust now filling his mind. With a cry of revulsion he fled, retreating to the darkest place in his mind even as the taste of salt and metal filled his senses, inflaming his body further.

He curled in on himself, his mind a mixture of pain and need like he had never felt. He moaned constantly, not wanting to believe what had happened. Praying it was naught but a horrible dream. Then the voice came again… shattering all hope.

:Now now lover. Come back. We are not yet done for there are the physical pleasures I wish to share with you.: He felt himself drawn back to where he could see once more. His eyes focusing first on the mutilated forms of his wife and son. He whimpered. :Let me go to them: He pleaded, his heart shattered, his mind burning and broken.

A sound made him turn his head, from behind the trees stepped a man. Gorgeous, dark and completely nude. Thannor felt his body responding to him even as he tried to deny it. He scrambled back, only now realizing he could move his own body once more. He was up in a flash, a cry frenzied of rage erupting from him as he launched toward the man.

The man laughed, stepping aside as Thannor attacked him, "Now lover, is that any way to treat your Master?"

"Master?" Came the growled reply as Thannor spun to attack once more. "You will never be my Master you beast!"

The pain was instantaneous, bringing him to his knees, his vision blurring. His body suddenly on fire with need for the creature before him. He moaned as he reached for anything to help him end this torment. His fingers fell on flesh, the electric tingle sending ripples of pleasure and lust flowing through him. His vision cleared and the pain returned to a tolerable level as his eyes met pale flesh.

"See? What did I tell you lover? I am the cure to what ails you." Thannor lifted his eyes to meet the red ones only inches from his own.

He closed his eyes, melting into the touch that awaited, hating himself and all he was for wanting this creature. He could not stop what was coming, and his body did not want it to. His mind however, took him to a place, free of anguish as it plotted. With his hands, mouth and body he loved the man, even as he searched for a way to kill the creature.

The sex was hard, rough and Thannor tried to keep his mind separate from the growing connection. Trying to clear his mind long enough… there! His fingers brushed against Kylyrie's boot. He bucked up against the man, sending pleasure rippling through them both. The man cried out in ecstasy as he rode the blacksmith.

Thannor's fingers closed around the hilt of her boot knife. I avenge you my love. He thought as he extracted the small blade from her boot. He waited only moments before plunging the knife into the man's chest.

The man cried out but not in pain. The man moaned in ecstasy as the blade penetrated his flesh. He rocked hard onto Thannor's cock, releasing his essence against the elf's chest. He kept riding, his red eyes opening to look down into the blue hues of Thannor. :Now look what you have done… Pity… We could have had everything lover. Now... : The man shrugged, his hips stilling as his eyes narrowed. Thannor lay still, waiting for the man to kill him. He welcomed it, his heart in tatters, his mind raw and bleeding. He closed his eyes as the man lifted his hands to touch gentle fingers to Thannor's temples.

Thannor screamed one last time as pain sent him into oblivion.

The light hit his eyelids and he moaned, lifting hand to rub his face. Gods, what a nightmare. He thought as he turned his head. He stilled, the bed was too hard. The smell was wrong. His heart began to pound as he opened his eyes.

Golden curls, soaked with blood met his vision. He moaned, his eyes involuntarily travelling the length of the blood caked strands to where his met hers. Empty. Lifeless. Dull. His cry of agony was matched only by the pain that now returned to his consciousness. His mind was on fire, burning along the channels he had not known existed before… yesterday? He looked wildly around, not knowing how long they had lain there.

He rolled, curling next to her, staring into her vacant eyes. Tears streamed from his own as he stroked her face and clotted hair, "Forgive me… oh gods Kylyrie… forgive me." He sobbed until he could not any longer. He dared not look any further than her face, for he knew what lay nestled against her ruined form. His son… his precious boy. The pain in his heart was only matched by the burning inside his head.

He did not care what happened as he lay there mourning them. Half praying something would come hunting the scent of blood and death. He did not move from their side as the sun rose, then set.

Through the night he lay there, his hand continually stroking her face and hair, murmuring to her either endearments and promises or pleas for forgiveness.

The sun was rose once more before he moved, his mind clearing for a moment as he the sane part of him cried out that they needed to be sent to the Havens. He pushed himself up, staggering as the pain in his head made the world dance and swim before his eyes.

He moved into the forest, taking his axes which he found tossed near with their ransacked packs. He worked mindlessly, felling several small trees. Reducing them to usable size before carrying the logs back to create a pyre.

All day he worked, collecting dead-fall and twigs. Building the last bed his beloved and their son would ever rest upon in this world. Each stick and branch placed with as much care as his weakening form would allow.

Finally, as the sun was westering, he turned to collect them. Apologizing to them as he lifted them into his arms. Cold… so cold and stiff against his body. Tears fell unchecked down his face as he gently lay them on the pyre. He moved the tiny form of his son up to where Kylyrie could hold him safely as they began their journey to the Havens.

He stood silently for a long while, looking at them as the sun sank behind the mountains. Finally, as true night came upon them he knelt, lighting the dry tinder at the base of the pyre. It caught immediately, flaring brightly as it spread through the base of the structure. He stepped back, watching as the flames licked higher.

As the forms of his loves were engulfed, a deadly anger settled into his heart. He would find that creature, no matter how long it took… he would find him and he would kill him. He swore an oath to his Kylyrie and their son as he stood lonely sentinel until there was naught but ash.


End file.
